mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Superheroes Mafia
| image = | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = ShadowAngel | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Large) | startdate = 1.16.15 | winningfaction = Green Arrow, Daredevil, Ozymandias, Batman, Iron Man & Silk Spectre | roster = #, player #Benjer3 #Akaslickster #Vommack #Alexeyy86 #Squizer #Teaser303 #Dr.Saab #Yuiop #Dee #Jay Gold #Pardona #Dd515087 #CommonMan | first = Dd515087, CommonMan | last = Benjer, Vommack, Dee, Jay Gold | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by ShadowAngel based on the characters from Marvel Comics, DC Comics, the Watchmen Series and the Sandman Series. It began on January 16, 2015 and ended in a Green Arrow, Daredevil, Ozymandias, Batman, Iron Man and Silk Spectre win in D6 (January 29). Game Mechanics Rules Leading a lynch means being one of the first 3 to cast a vote on that target whose vote remains on that target the day that target is lynched* Iron Man selects 4 individuals: A is to be redirected to B(the favorite target), C, or D. A die will be rolled to determine to whom A is redirected: 1/2=B, 3=C, 4=D, 5=to Iron Man, 6=to non-action (but still redirect for OOP)** For vote modifications: self means the role targets his or her OWN vote for modification, other means the role targets anyone EXCEPT his or her own vote for modification. Players with 2 actions may use both in the same cycle. Kills are not blocking. Back-up wincon for all: (only takes effect if the target is killed in a way that violates the wincon, never revealed to be in effect): live to the end. 6 rules, followed in order: #a block that also includes another action (or day +night)>just block #RID kill>normal kill #Death>others #Marvel>DC>Watchmen (Lists below for those who don’t know their comics)* #hero>heroine #each superhero in the loop rolls a die, the highest # rolled goes through. OOP applies only in A targets B, B targets A loops and for multiple kills, blocks, or redirects on the same target (A and B both target C). Here are the groups: Marvel: *Iron Man *Black Widow *Elektra *Daredevil DC: *Wonder Woman *Green Arrow *Aquaman *Batman Watchmen: *Ozymandias *Comedian *Dr. Manhattan *Silk Spectre FAQ so far (Reusing all FAQ from previous running as Alpha to Omega Mafia): #) "End is when no more wincons are possible that have not been achieved. Any living then can win." Does the statement refer to Primary WinCons only? Yes #) So, if for example Dr. Manhattan and Batman are still alive, then technically Dr. Manhattan has reached his primary WinCon already, but assuming Batman didn't trap Comedian or Daredevil before they died, he is stuck without a primary WinCon ... does his backup kick-in automatically? Yes, but he isn't told that until the end #) Assuming a pair of mutually exclusive wincons e.g. Dr. Manhattan / Aquaman is still alive, the game can't stop till one is dead, right? Even if all others have reached their wincons? Correct #) Tie lynch rules? - I see a problem if for example Dr. Manhattan and Aquaman are lynched at the same time and Ozymandias is long dead ... who wins between the two? (since they die at the same time). No death, but gender revealed. If it's one of the 2 death-by-lynch characters and conditions are otherwise met, achieving a tie-lynch counts* #) If OOP only kicks in when A and B target each other or when A and B both target C ... what happens when A blocks B who kills C who blocks A? Does C die or not? All go through #) Does the day trap count as “did not vote the previous day”? Does the vote x0 option count? The day trap counts, the vote x0 does not. It’s based on what Death can see regarding who did or did not vote NP shows kills, blocks and any roles revealed by the killer. Tie lynch rules (all days): No one actually dies, but genders of those in the tie are revealed. Role Description Ozymandias--M Wincon: Be the last standing out of himself, Aquaman, and Dr. Manhattan Power: die roll: 1=kill, 2=self vote multiplier (x0-x2), 3=vote redirect, 4=block, 5=none, 6=choice Aquaman--M Wincon: Be the last standing out of himself, Ozymandias, and Dr. Manhattan Power: night-only block with 25% chance each kill, spy, also a day trap, and no special Dr. Manhattan--M Wincon: Be the last standing out of himself, Ozymandias, and Aquaman Power: Kill, 25% role revealed in NP Elektra--F Wincon: Kill Green Arrow and Comedian, exactly 1 by RID Power: even chance between RID and regular kill Wonder Woman--F Wincon: Be the last standing out of herself, Silk Spectre, and Black Widow Power: both a night redirect, and other vote redirect. Green Arrow--M Wincon: Block Iron Man, lead a lynch on Daredevil* Power: block, 25% chance of spy on block, self vote multiplier x0-x2 Iron Man--M Wincon: Redirect Green Arrow and Elektra Power: Modified Redirect** Batman--M Wincon: Trap Comedian and Daredevil Power: Trap (night only), 33% chance of spy on trapped player Silk Spectre--F Wincon: Be the last standing out of herself, Wonder Woman, and Black Widow Power: block, other vote multiplier x0-x2 Comedian--M Wincon: Kill Batman and Iron Man Power: Kill 10% role revealed Daredevil--M Wincon: redirect Batman, lead lynching Elektra* Power: redirect a player to a superhero, self-vote redirect Black Widow--F Wincon: Be the last standing out of herself, Wonder Woman, and Silk Spectre Power: Modified die roll: 1/2=block, 3/4=spy, 5/6=redirect also a self-vote multiplier x0-x2 Death--F (the one from Sandman) Wincon: successfully RID kill 3 times Power: N1 full RID kill, after that, RID kill limited to players who did not vote the prior day, any night may be given up for a partial spy: select 1-3 players, will be told how many are heroes vs. heroines, but not which individuals Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Benjer - Green Arrow *Vommack - Daredevil *Squizer - Ozymandias *Dee - Batman *Jay - Iron Man *Pardona - Silk Spectre Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster #Benjer - Green Arrow #akaslickster - Aquaman - Killed N4 by Ozymandias #Vommack - Daredevil #Alexey - Dr. Manhattan - Lynched D3 #Squizer - Ozymandias - Lynched D5 #teaser303 - Death - Lynched D6 #Dr Saab - Elektra - Killed N4 by Aquaman #yuiop - Comedian - Lynched D1 #dee - Batman #Jay - Iron Man #Pardona - Silk Spectre - Killed N6 by Death #dd515 - Black Widow - Killed N1 by Ozymandias #CommonMan - Wonder Woman - Killed N1 by Comedian Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games Category:HybridGames